<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Короткометражка медового года by WinterStoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175982">Короткометражка медового года</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Короткометражка медового года [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько моментов из первого года совместной жизни Гарри и Драко в маггловском мире</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Короткометражка медового года [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Прачечная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– А Хорёк где? – Рон огляделся и сел на барный стул на кухне, пока Гарри нарезал хлеб на сэндвичи и доставал пиво из холодильника.</p>
<p>– Стирает.</p>
<p>– Прости, что? У меня проблемы со слухом: ты сказал, Малфой стирает? В смысле, бельё? – Рон так обалдел, что даже не засмеялся.</p>
<p>– Да. Мы пользуемся прачечной в паре кварталов отсюда. Точнее, Драко пользуется: мне туда нельзя ходить.</p>
<p>Рон поперхнулся пивом.</p>
<p>– Почему это?</p>
<p>– В общем, Драко туда пошёл в первый раз без меня, так получилось. Какая-то сердобольная дамочка ему помогла, он во всем разобрался и теперь раз в неделю уходит на пару часов в эту прачечную - там что-то вроде клуба образовалось. Он ведь без публики жить не может, поэтому очаровывает женщин: строит из себя полностью беспомощного с техникой парня, а пока леди ему помогают, раздает советы. Ну, знаешь, насчет одежды, украшений, как вести себя с мужем и всё такое. Любой Малфой без поклонников, как без рук, ты же понимаешь.</p>
<p>Рон даже не пытался больше переспрашивать или хоть как-то реагировать. Он просто сидел с открытым ртом и смотрел на Гарри.</p>
<p>– Обычно к пяти он возвращается.</p>
<p>– Погоди, а они знают, что он, ну, не по девочкам?</p>
<p>– Знают. Драко говорит, что это их ещё больше умиляет, – Гарри изогнулся, протянул руку, взял с соседнего столика корзинку и поставил перед Роном. – Вот, печенье пекут, угощают.</p>
<p>– А тебе-то почему нельзя туда? – заинтересовался Рон.</p>
<p>– Во-первых, я разрушу ему образ мальчика-инженю: его «девочки» думают, что он живет с кем-то много старше, серьезным человеком из политики или что-то в этом роде. Они это сами придумали, а Драко не мешает им верить. Подыгрывает. А во-вторых, он ревнует, хоть и не признается.</p>
<p>– Ага, ему, значит, ворковать с женщинами можно? А ты ревновать не должен?</p>
<p>– Не должен, – со вздохом ответил Поттер.</p>
<p>Рон покачал головой и протянул свою бутылку, чтобы чокнуться с Гарри.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Туалет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– И это мы должны мыть сами? Своими руками? – Драко со смесью ужаса и скепсиса смотрел то на Гарри, то на… унитаз.</p><p>– Да. Мы решили пожить среди магглов, значит, нужно жить, как магглы, – Поттера тоже не особо прельщала перспектива мытья туалета, так что он был категоричен и намеревался проявлять выдержку до победного.</p><p>– Сделаем маленькое исключение, пусть эльф убирается? Только уборка и ничего больше! – Малфой сменил тактику: тон стал мягче, и теперь Драко заглядывал в глаза Гарри с просящей надеждой.</p><p>– Исключение тут, исключение там - зачем мы тогда уходили? Это всего лишь унитаз! Мы его используем – мы его моем, – не сдавался Поттер.</p><p>– Я правильно тебя понял: если я не пользуюсь, то могу забить на грязную работу?</p><p>Гарри только улыбнулся: ну, не на улицу же будет бегать Малфой? Как ни крути, а придётся выполнять свою половину обязанностей по дому.</p><p>– Да, всё так. </p><p>– Ага, – Драко усвоил мысль и ушел на кухню заваривать чай.</p><p>В течение дня Малфой несколько раз то и дело уходил куда-то, возвращаясь буквально через десять минут. Гарри, конечно, всерьез не думал, что Драко бегал в ближайший парк к кустикам, но куда, черт возьми, он бегал?!</p><p>Ночью Малфой завозился, вздохнул и встал, натягивая куртку прямо на пижаму.</p><p>– Ты куда? – ошалело спросил Гарри.</p><p>– В паб, – сонно и зло пробормотал Драко.</p><p>– Куда?!</p><p>– Напротив дома паб. Я объяснил бармену, что у нас тут проблема с трубами, и это затянется. Он разрешил пользоваться их туалетом за небольшую плату.</p><p>Поттер окончательно проснулся от такой новости. И расхохотался: стоило догадаться - Драко пойдет на что угодно, лишь бы избежать того, чего не хочет делать. Даже если придется ночами ходить через улицу в соседний паб.</p><p>– Всё, сдаюсь! Пусть убирается эльф, – выдавил Гарри сквозь смех.</p><p>Малфой гордо фыркнул и закрылся в их туалете. Когда Драко вернулся в кровать, до крайности довольный собой, Поттер обвил его руками и ногами, продолжая посмеиваться.</p><p>– Драко, ты – нечто!</p><p>– Капля камень точит, – выдал сентенцию Малфой и устроился в объятиях поудобнее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Еда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри шел домой с работы, уставший, как шахтерская лошадь. День не задался и вымотал его основательно. Но радость возвращения омрачалась тем, что с сегодняшнего дня начиналось дежурство по кухне у Драко. Сам Поттер великим кулинаром не был, но что-то простое и сытное всё-таки приготовить мог. По мнению Малфоя, эта работа им задаром была не нужна, а по мнению самого Гарри, сидеть без дела было просто глупо. И, пережив  не один скандал на эту тему, поиски и первый рабочий день в автомойке, Гарри склонен был думать, что Драко прав – нафиг он это затеял?Болели руки и ноги, и спина, и, кажется, собиралась заболеть ещё и голова. Так что всё, чего хотел Поттер – это еды, горячую ванную и сон.</p><p>Вот с едой и могли быть проблемы. Тем более что Драко на удивление легко согласился её готовить и даже не возмутился, что, дескать, не умеет и не будет. Это было подозрительно, Гарри так и ждал пакости, а сил терпеть их не было от слова совсем.</p><p>Он прошел мимо супермаркета, вяло размышляя, что можно купить йогурт, сыр, хлеб, колбасу. В общем, то, чего хватит на перекус сегодня, чтобы не ложиться на голодный желудок спать. А завтра что-нибудь приготовить. Совсем простое!</p><p>Открыв дверь квартиры и прокричав, что он дома, Гарри удивился в первый раз: милый и улыбчивый Драко вышел в прихожую, помог снять куртку и поцеловал.</p><p>– Мой руки и приходи ужинать, пока не остыло. Сегодня всё по-простому, немного сытной немецкой кухни без изысков.</p><p>И тут Поттера настигло второе удивление – ужин и правда был. И ждал. Исходящие жирным соком, пряно пахли длинные зажаристые колбаски, пышное картофельное пюре нежно обнимало маленькие помидорки черри, поблескивавшие глянцевыми бочками. В прозрачной запотевшей кружке янтарно светилось пиво. У Гарри потекли слюни, и он умял всё, что было на тарелке, буквально за считанные минуты.</p><p>– Ого! – Поттер сыто откинулся на спинку стула, любовно оглаживая свой живот руками и Драко - взглядом.</p><p>Малфой скромно и с улыбкой пожал плечами.</p><p>– Это ты всё сам?</p><p>– Я что, по-твоему, не могу накрыть стол красиво? Тем более, когда ничего изысканного и не предполагалось, – ответил Драко.</p><p>– Погоди… накрыть? А готовить?</p><p>– Поттер, это ты решил заделаться люмпеном: работа, грязь, усталость. А я богатенький сукин сын, как любил выражаться твой друг. И раз уж так получилось, что ты - мой бойфренд, то я обязан о тебе заботиться, даже если у тебя возникают такие вот экстравагантные идеи. В конце концов, может, ты специально влился в эту среду, чтобы потом написать роман о жизни низов общества! Неужели я не поддержу тебя, как и полагается хорошему партнёру?</p><p>– Ты всё это купил, – констатировал Гарри.</p><p>– Да, – снова пожал плечами Драко. – Заказал в пивном ресторанчике, я тебя потом туда свожу, дивное местечко. Только это пиво – бутылочное, из магазина.</p><p>– И ты собирался всю неделю так заказывать?</p><p>– Конечно! На завтра планировал итальянский ужин: лазанья, салат, вино. Потом что-нибудь экзотическое. Индийское карри? Или, может, тайскую кухню? В общем, посмотрим, не решишь ли ты к концу недели, что лучше жить в удовольствие, раз уж мы можем себе это позволить, чем заниматься ерундой с утра и до позднего вечера.</p><p>Гарри оставалось только покачать головой.</p><p>– Допивай, а я пока тебе ванну наберу, – Драко встал, поцеловал его в макушку и вышел из кухни.</p><p>Поттер, допивая холодное пиво, подумал, что наработаться в этой жизни он успеет, а пока впереди столько ещё нераспробованных удовольствий…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Зарплата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри внимательно перечитал список покупок. Он хотел всё сделать правильно: примерно решил, что будет готовить, посмотрел, что у них было, чего не хватало, составил список и постарался ничего не упустить. Но, зная щепетильность – а, скорее, капризность – Драко, Гарри передал листочек Малфою на утверждение. Правда, уже при входе в супермаркет.</p><p>Пока он искал продуктовую тележку, Драко осмотрелся, пробежал глазами по списку и аккуратно сложил его пополам, чтобы так же аккуратно порвать. Потом ещё раз проделал ту же процедуру, и, когда Гарри вернулся, от списка остался небольшой уютный комочек.</p><p>– Какого чёрта ты творишь? – пока ещё сдержанно, но уже не без ноток злости в голосе спросил Поттер.</p><p>– Покупаю нам еду, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Малфой, гордо вышагивая впереди и одной рукою направляя тележку и, как следствие, самого Гарри, в отдел вин.</p><p>– У тебя крыша поехала? Мне из чего неделю готовить?</p><p>– Не бухти, – перебил Драко. – Месяц как-то прожили и ещё проживем. В Лондоне полно ресторанов, кафе, закусочных, уличной еды и доставки на дом. Уверяю тебя, с голоду не умрём, – голос Малфоя звучал глуховато, и говорил он медленнее обычного, потому что всё время отвлекался на чтение бутылочных этикеток. – Это первые заработанные тобой деньги: я знаю, какую радость они приносят, так что не позволю разрушить твой маленький персональный праздник скучной покупкой овсянки, молока, чая, куриных грудок и далее по списку.</p><p>– Вот именно, по списку! – начал было Гарри, но его снова заткнули.</p><p>– Мы потратим всю твою нищую зарплату на праздничный стол и ещё какие-нибудь приятные мелочи, – Драко положил упаковку клубники к уже лежащим в тележке сыру, шампанскому, красному вину, паре стейков и каким-то овощам. – Поттер, не будь таким приземленным! Я же видел, как ты радовался этим грошам. И, поверь, очень горжусь тобой.</p><p>Малфой повернулся, быстро чмокнул Гарри в губы и устремился в кондитерский отдел.</p><p>– Обязуюсь за это кормить нас целый месяц. Но сегодня – праздник! Пока я выбираю десерт, придумай, чего бы тебе хотелось, кроме еды. Твой день – твои капризы.</p><p>Поттер задумался, глядя вслед Драко и окончательно отобранной им тележке. Чего бы он хотел?..</p><p>– Слушай, – Гарри догнал своего стремительного бойфренда у витрины с пирожными, – а когда ты заработал свои первые деньги?</p><p>– В семь лет, – Малфой придирчиво разглядывал фруктовые корзиночки с кремом. – Мы с Панси продавали павлиньи перья.</p><p>– Прости? – удивился Гарри.</p><p>– Перья. Ты же видел павлинов в мэноре. Ну вот, я добыл несколько штук, украл у деда палочку и наделал кучу копий, а Панси рассказывала всем подружкам, что в моду входят украшения из перьев. Непременно павлиньих и белых. У Паркинсон, кстати, талант: она эскимосам холодильник продаст, если захочет. Так что мы неплохо наварились тогда.</p><p>– И что, тебя дедушка не прибил за воровство?</p><p>– Пожурил. Могло бы быть и хуже, но павлин сильно поклевал мне руки, и ещё пришлось рассказать о выручке, поэтому Абраксас посчитал это смягчающими обстоятельствами.</p><p>Поттер рассмеялся.</p><p>– Ну что, ты решил, что хочешь себе в подарок?</p><p>– Мы целый день проведем дома, ни к кому не пойдем в гости, никого не станем приглашать, будем есть все эти деликатесы и, – Гарри кинул в тележку упаковку презервативов и полюбовался, как заинтересованно взлетает малфоевская бровь, – посмотрим сериал.</p><p>– Сериал?</p><p>– Именно. Пора тебя приобщать к маггловской культуре, а то всё быт да быт. Обещаю, это будет очень мужской сериал. Никаких розовых соплей!</p><p>– Ну, если ты так считаешь…</p><p>Драко подошел к кассе, помог выложить на ленту продукты и с улыбкой сделал приглашающий жест, когда им назвали сумму покупок. Конечно, это была мелочь, но Гарри и правда испытывал радость и гордость, расплачиваясь первыми честно заработанными деньгами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Потоп</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У дома стояла пожарная машина, скорая и полицейские. Гарри с ужасом вглядывался в окна, но нигде не было видно следов пожара. Он буквально вбежал по лестнице наверх, не замечая соседей, попадавшихся по дороге. Дверь в их квартиру была открыта, на полу ещё хлюпала вода, но было заметно, что это лишь пустяки по сравнению с тем потопом, который был до этого.</p><p>– Драко! – Гарри прислушался, но в ответ не раздалось ни звука. – Драко!!!</p><p>Малфой обнаружился в спальне. Он вытаскивал из шкафа вещи и яростно бросал их в чемодан, лежащий на кровати.</p><p>– Что случилось?!</p><p>– Случилось то, что я заколебался жить среди этих мерзких магглов. Они у меня в печенках сидят! И поскольку Круцио применять нельзя, я сваливаю отсюда к чертям собачьим!</p><p>– Погоди… как сваливаешь? Один? – Гарри словно пыльным мешком по голове огрели.</p><p>– Если я вынужден оставаться тут один, пока ты развлекаешься, намыливая машины и изображая из себя бездомного эльфа, то почему бы мне одному и не уйти отсюда нахер?! – Малфой был не просто зол, он практически полыхал от гнева.</p><p>– Стой, стой, что произошло-то? – Гарри постарался остановить Драко, схватив его за плечи.</p><p>– Эта старая карга над нами, – Малфой яростно потрясал рукой, показывая на потолок, – ушла куда-то, забыв выключить воду в ванной! Конечно, затопило нас и ещё два этажа вниз. Потом заискрила проводка, потом обвалилась часть штукатурки с потолка. Но мы же решили не делать себе исключений, да, Поттер?! Так что палочку я в панике никак не мог найти в этом грёбанном шкафу! В дверь стучались соседи снизу и наорали на меня, словно я тут причина всех бед. Следом припёрлись маггловские авроры и пожарники, но никто не собирался мне помогать с полным домом воды, плавающими вещами и… вообще всем этим! – Драко сорвался на крик.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – спросил Гарри.</p><p>– В полном!!! – проорал Малфой. – Я выбил дверь этой склерозницы, допросился у одного соседа, чтобы он перекрыл вентиль. Потом пару часов вычерпывал воду из всех комнат, клянчил у консьержа помощи с рубильником, чтобы не начался пожар. Почему я, чистокровный волшебник в хрен знает каком поколении, должен бегать, просить, нервничать, возиться со всей этой грязью, а потом ещё выслушивать от пожарников и прочих магглов вопросы, любуясь снисходительным выражением их тупых лиц?! Если я не знаю, что такое пробки, вентили и остальная дребедень, это ещё не значит, что я бестолковый, ни на что не годный идиот! Какого черта тебя не было рядом, хотя ты обещал, что позаботишься обо всём маггловском?!</p><p>Поттер смотрел на бледного, злого Драко, на подрагивающие руки, крепко сжимающие найденную палочку, и чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым: он действительно обещал, что все вопросы с магглами будет решать сам, и Малфою ни о чём не стоит беспокоиться. Тем более что Гарри прекрасно знал, как Драко пугает беспомощность и неизвестность. Даже с маггловскими мелочами, которые он более чем способен был преодолеть, но исключительно ценой жестокой нервотрёпки.</p><p>– Драко, – Гарри шагнул к нему, обнял и сильно-сильно прижал к себе, чтобы тот не вырвался, – прости, пожалуйста. Я налажал. Ну, прости меня! Правда, давай вернемся обратно. </p><p>Малфой не расслабился ни на секунду, однако не вырывался и молчал.</p><p>– Представить не могу, что тут творилось, я бы и сам испугался. Но ты отлично справился, честно, – Гарри осторожно разжал руки и отодвинулся так, чтобы видеть лицо Драко.</p><p>Он думал, что Драко мог бы найти палочку и уже свалить отсюда в мэнор. Или вызвать домовика, чтобы тот всё починил. Но Малфой остался и справлялся своими силами, потому что обещал не пользоваться магией. Только в экстренных случаях. И хотя этот таким и был, Драко кинулся делать всё сам, спасать вещи и квартиру, даже не думая позвонить ему, Гарри. Малфой, конечно, напугался и обозлился, но всё-таки остался, как и обещал, справляясь с неизвестными ему напастями.</p><p>– Ты самый лучший, – искренне сказал Гарри, целуя своего Драко.</p><p>– Не подлизывайся, – скривился почти успокоившийся Малфой, но целовать себя позволил. – Уладь как-нибудь с соседями, чтобы они не любопытствовали. Я всё равно вызову домовика – не собираюсь терпеть ещё ремонт и грязь. И если эта полоумная старуха вернется и начнет верещать, что мы должны ей за сломанную дверь, я её зааважу.</p><p>– Я её сам зааважу, – Гарри ещё раз поцеловал Драко. – Плечо болит?</p><p>– Болит.</p><p>– Бедняжка… Горжусь тобой. Ты точно герой дня!</p><p>– Герой у нас ты, если запамятовал, – совершенно утихомирившийся Драко молча махнул палочкой, и вещи полетели обратно в шкаф.</p><p>– Я – национальный, а ты – мой личный. Разница существенная, – Гарри сделал вид, что ничего не произошло и никто никуда не собирался уходить. – И прости меня ещё раз. Завтра пойду и уволюсь нафиг.</p><p>Драко дернул плечом в ответ, мол, как хочешь. Но, безусловно, был невероятно доволен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Машина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Давай по кружечке, пока остальные не подошли? – Рон осмотрелся в пабе и понял, что они с Гарри первые.</p><p>Поттер кивнул. Они взяли своё пиво и нашли столик подальше от дверей и посетителей. </p><p>– Наконец-то ты вышел в люди, а то совсем забыл про нас. Что, медовый год слишком бурный? – захихикал Рон.</p><p>– Завидуешь? – отшутился Гарри. – Не стесняйся, я тебя понимаю. Сам иногда не верю своему счастью.</p><p>– Да уж, счастье, – беззлобно хмыкнул Уизли. – Кстати, он-то где?</p><p>– Они с Нарциссой уехали кататься, – Гарри стёр пивные усы.</p><p>– Кататься? На чём?</p><p>– На машине, – Поттер пожал плечами. – Мы купили машину, Драко сдал на права. И теперь я точно знаю, от кого он унаследовал шило в заднице: ты бы видел, как леди Малфой радостно визжит от скорости! Подозреваю, что Драко потихоньку учит её водить, так что скоро Нарцисса начнёт лихо рулить сама, а Малфой-старший возобновит попытки моего убийства. </p><p>– Чудны дела твои, господи, – только и ответил Рон явно подцепленным у Гермионы выражением. – И что, ты не переживаешь за него? Только сдал на права, уже гоняет и вообще…</p><p>Гарри на минуту задержался с ответом.</p><p>Переживал ли он? Не то слово! Он прекрасно помнил их с Роном путешествие на фордике и не ждал ничего хорошего. А упёртый Малфой отказывался от помощи и скандалил, если Поттер намеревался ходить с ним на уроки. Так что приходилось вспоминать школу, доставать мантию-невидимку и палочку и бегать на эту гребанную площадку, а потом и по улицам метаться, как ненормальному. Он доверял Драко полностью, но мало ли что может случиться? Въедет какой-нибудь пьяный идиот, например. На минуточку: за год в авариях гибнет людей больше, чем… чем ото всего!</p><p>Однако на заискивающее предложение: «Драко, может, я просто посижу на заднем сидении? Тихонечко, как мышь. Ни звука не издам!», Малфой реагировал фамильной яростью – губы сжимались, глаза прищуривались, и крылья носа нервно подрагивали. После пары минут такой молчаливой атаки взглядом Драко нарочито спокойно спрашивал, не считает ли его Поттер абсолютно неприспособленным, и бездарным, и вообще чем-то декоративным, вроде картины или китайской вазы? Болезненное самолюбие Малфоя было совершенно непреодолимым препятствием. Поэтому Гарри первое время бегал, страховал, хоть и понимал, что глупо.</p><p>– Волнуюсь, конечно, но доверяю. Тем более Драко всегда берет с собой палочку, когда возит мать. А в остальное время он со мной ездит. </p><p>– Что хоть за машина? – Рона взяло любопытство.</p><p>- Сегодня и увидишь: он обещал заехать – не хочет, чтобы я пьяный аппарировал или добирался своим ходом.</p><p>Рон хотел спросить что-то ещё, но тут пришли Дин и Симус, и он забыл, что хотел сказать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Похмелье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко не торопясь подъехал к пабу, осмотрелся и не увидел на улице ни Гарри, ни Уизела. Чему был даже рад глубоко в душе: парковка давалась ему всё лучше, но иногда бывали сбои. Тем более, в городе с ней было сложнее.</p><p>Он ровно поставил машину, аккуратно закрыл дверцу, довольно оглядел дело рук своих и заплатил за парковку. Поттер так и не появился, и Драко, вздохнув, решительно вошёл внутрь.</p><p>Было ещё довольно шумно, но без толчеи: остались несколько компаний, а обычные посетители, заходившие на кружечку пива после работы, уже разошлись по домам. Драко, принявшись было снимать перчатки, передумал, брезгливо оглядывая зал. Посередине за большим столом у стены кутила нужная ему компания гриффов. Гарри как раз поднялся, чтобы идти к бару за новой порцией, но Малфой поспешил его перехватить по дороге.</p><p>- Дра-ако! – пьяно растягивая гласные, заулыбался Поттер. – Со-олнышко! А ты уже приехал?</p><p>Малфой не смог сдержаться от ответной улыбки: пьяный Гарри бывал ужасно мил, любил весь мир и очень быстро засыпал. Любовь в поттеровских глазах плескалась полной мерой, следовательно, и крепкий сон был не за горами.</p><p>- Приехал. Пора домой. Зайчик, — ответил Драко, напустив на себя показную строгость.</p><p>- Чего эт я з’йчик-то? – невнятно удивился Гарри, забыв про выпивку и опираясь на Драко, честно мимикрируя под объятия.</p><p>- Того же, что я – солнышко. Едем? Могу подождать в машине, если хочешь.</p><p>- Не-не, — залопотал Гарри, безропотно собираясь с силами. – Сейчас уходим. Заберём Рона?</p><p>Малфой пожал плечами и пошёл к столику вслед за Гарри. Сцена приветствий и прощаний затянулась, так что Драко сноровисто обмотал Гарри его же пальто и вывел на улицу, сажая на заднее сиденье машины. Оставался ещё Рон, за которым Драко и вернулся – рыжий умел прощаться долго и со вкусом, не уходя ещё час.</p><p>-  … всё, я пошёл!</p><p>- Посидели-то всего ничего!</p><p>- Симус, дружище, не пропадай…</p><p>Малфой ухмыльнулся и подошёл к Уизелу, настойчиво беря того за плечо, чтобы прекратить уже разговоры и уверения в вечной дружбе.</p><p>- Всем хорошего вечера, а нам пора. Пора, Уизли!</p><p>- А. Да. Ага, — Рон пытался закрутить на себе шарф.</p><p>- Малфой, выпил бы с нами! А где Гарри? – бухтел какой-то грифф, лица которого Драко не видел и не стремился увидеть.</p><p>- Не пью, спасибо.</p><p>Драко настойчиво подхватил под локоток Рона, но тут из-за стола встал, видимо, тот самый любитель сидеть до утра и пить с каждым встречным.</p><p>- Не пьёшь? Брезгуешь?</p><p>На него зашикали, потянули вниз за полы свитера, но парень никак не хотел угомониться:</p><p>- И пра-ально, не надо с нами пить! Я бы с пидором тоже не хотел…</p><p>Чего там не хотел этот хмырь, Драко не успел узнать: Рон как-то очень трезво и точно вмазал ему в нос, потрясая ушибленной кистью.</p><p>- Джеффри, выбирай слова, - Уизли опять ухватился за шарф, кое-как намотал его на шею и хлопнул Драко по плечу. – Пошли, что ли…</p><p>Малфой оглянулся на зажимающего нос Джеффри, посмотрел на Рона, еле шагающего к выходу, и двинулся за ним. Он молча подвёл Уизела к машине, открыл дверь, сел за руль и подождал, пока усядется Рон. С заднего сиденья раздавалось громкое сопение.</p><p>- Хорошая машинка, — Рон поднял руку и постучал по крыше. - Я думал, будет что-то пафосное, а это Форд.</p><p>- Гарри питает нежные чувства к этой марке, - Драко пристегнулся. – И не в нашем районе покупать Астон Мартин или Ягуар. </p><p>Уизел кивнул, закрыл глаза и расслабился, чуть ли не растекаясь по сиденью.</p><p>Драко ещё немного посидел в тишине, не заводя мотор, а потом сказал, не поворачиваясь к Рону:</p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p>- Херня вопрос, — отозвался рыжий, сразу понимая, о чем речь. – У меня лучший друг - гей, так что я в курсе, как оно бывает.</p><p>Малфой улыбнулся, покачал головой и повернул, наконец, ключ зажигания, мягко разворачиваясь в сторону дома.</p><p>А утром, пока Гарри мылся, Драко наливал заспанному и опухшему от вчерашнего Рону кофе на их с Поттером кухне. И даже расщедрился на Антипохмельное.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прохрипел Уизел, пережидая, пока зелье сделает своё дело. – Мог бы меня просто поближе к дому подкинуть вчера.</p><p>- Чтобы тебя там всем рыжим семейством изгрызли за пьяный вид? Ты ж так жалостливо и в лицах рассказывал по дороге, что тебе благоверная устроит, что я не посмел отдать тебя дракону в лапы.</p><p>- Спасибо, — ещё раз поблагодарил Рон, смущаясь от того, что он мог вчера Малфою наговорить.</p><p>- Херня вопрос, — ответил Драко, невозмутимо продолжая намазывать тост маслом под ошалевшим взглядом Уизли. – Я, понимаешь, сам женат, так что в курсе, как оно бывает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Выставка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Откровенно говоря, Поттер думал, что сама галерея гораздо интереснее, чем все картины, вместе взятые: старое производственное помещение было окрашено в мягкий белый цвет, похожий на чистую овечью шерсть, железные проклёпанные балки высоких потолков зеленели старой бронзой, окна занимали одну стену полностью, открывая вид на крыши, Темзу и кусочек улочки внизу. Не сказать, что Гарри поддался очарованию места, но больше смотреть было не на что.</p><p>Если бы не Драко, Гарри и шагу не сделал бы сюда. Но Малфой требовал пищи духовной – не всегда, а так, периодически. Он то и дело сматывался на какие-то выставки то с Паркинсон, то с Ноттом, а тут Поттер увидел приглашение на открытие, подумал, что вполне мог бы сходить с Драко, потому что… ну, вроде как надо разделять интересы своего парня, нет? Так что он сам вызвался идти с Малфоем. Хотя тот отреагировал как-то странно: посмотрел на приглашение, на Гарри, хмыкнул и согласился без энтузиазма. Этот скепсис только подстегнул уверенность Поттера – надо же, мол, Драко вообще не верит в него, за дурака держит, что ли? </p><p>Сначала Гарри даже обрадовался: Драко представил его, как своего бойфренда, а не просто друга или знакомого. И эта лёгкость и открытость неожиданным теплом прошлась по душе. Но с другой стороны, быть официальным партнёром Малфоя оказывалось накладно для нервов: хорошо ещё, самого художника сегодня не было, зато была хозяйка галереи. Миловидная коротко стриженная шатенка с огромными очками в толстой пластиковой оправе, она взмахивала руками, что-то объясняя про очередную картину, от плавных жестов на полном запястье позвякивали браслеты в восточном стиле, качались и тоже звенели большие серьги, палантин взлетал от каждого следующего плавно-птичьего жеста, как крылья. Сразу было видно человека творческого и оригинального. </p><p>Гарри и её разглядывал с любопытством, потому как важно было не пропустить момент, когда полагалось кивнуть и улыбнуться. На фоне Драко, с умным и понимающим выражением лица внимавшего леди, выглядеть болваном не хотелось. Мнения Гарри никто не спрашивал, слава Мерлину, Драко отдувался за двоих: что-то поддакивал насчет неореализма, неокубизма, постмодернизма, инсталляций и перформансов. Короче, был на одной волне с хозяйкой и всем современным искусством, то и дело с хитрой усмешкой поглядывая на Гарри. </p><p>Вот Поттер и смотрел на картины, на хозяйку и на Драко, потому что любоваться видом из окон и балками потолка поднадоело. Не то чтобы Гарри был совсем уж равнодушным и тупым по части живописи, но эта… кхм… выставка воображение не поражала. Оттиски нот на бумаге, созданной в специальной технике, вызвали недоумение: во-первых, чего там понимать в нотах, а во-вторых, мять и рвать размоченную бумагу, чтобы затем опять её спрессовывать в подобие альбомного листа – к чему это? Но потом лучше не стало: картины были совсем уж современные – плевки краски, недогрунтованные холсты, некоторые даже «художественно» порванные, мазки и линии. Мерзкая свиноподобная рожа с тремя подбородками сильно напоминала дядю Вернона, но подпись «Портрет любимой Эльзы» превращал эту жертву наркотического угара в полный хаос. На месте Эльзы Гарри как следует двинул бы художнику по морде, запихав ему кисточки поглубже в не предназначенные для них места.</p><p>И тут настал черед картины «Утренний Лондон». Хозяйка галереи что-то прощебетала и упорхнула, Малфой приобнял Поттера за плечи и проникновенно сказал:</p><p>- Полюбуйся. Интересно, да?</p><p>Гарри пыжился увидеть интересное, но Драко отвлекся, пообещав вернуться через минуту, и Поттер решил смотреть внимательнее, пока есть время. «Если я не понимаю, это ещё не значит, что художник - идиот», — размышлял Гарри. Однако старания не приносили плодов: на холсте по-прежнему была ржаво-рыжая мазня, разбавленная кривульками и треугольниками красного и желтого цветов. Это что же с головой должно было случиться, чтобы видеть город так?!</p><p>- Ну, что скажешь? – незаметно вернулся Малфой и встал за спиной.</p><p>- Прости, Драко, — Гарри устал и немного разочаровался в себе,  потому решил не врать. Не видел смысла скрывать свою необразованность. – Наверное, слишком неуч для этого всего, но я совсем ничего не понял.</p><p>- Угу, — неожиданно и весело поддакнул Драко. – Вот и я говорю – полная хрень. Зато шампанское хорошее, - и, чмокнув Поттера в висок, Малфой добавил шепотом: - Пошли уже отсюда, герой. </p><p>- Как… пошли? Это же неудобно!</p><p>- Неудобно тратить своё время на бездарность. Понятия не имею, что тебя так заинтересовало в приглашении, но теперь, когда мы всё осмотрели, можно нам уже сбежать и поесть? А потом покататься на колесе обозрения? А? Нет, если тебе тут что-то нравится, давай купим, но, Гарри, это… — Драко обвёл галерею рукой и сморщился, словно проглотил какую-то гадость.</p><p>- …полная хрень, — закончил за него Поттер, уже толком не сдерживая смех. – Двигай давай, страдалец. </p><p>Драко с довольным видом взял Гарри за руку и без суеты, но достаточно шустро  направился к выходу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Простуда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Драко заболел: выбежал на улицу совсем ненадолго, накинул пальто, даже не застегнув, и вроде замерзнуть не успел, но то ли продуло, то ли ещё что, а к вечеру начался насморк, запершило горло и поднялась температура.</p><p>Гарри хотел отправиться в магическую аптеку, но Малфой вдруг заупрямился: поздно уже, ничего, мол, страшного, да и аллергия у него на Бодроперцовое – обойдутся маггловскими таблетками.</p><p>Такое спокойствие должно было насторожить Поттера, но он сначала не придал значения – действительно поздно, и, может, к утру всё образуется.</p><p>Но ночью Драко стало хуже: нос совсем заложило, губы обметало, он закуклился в одеяло и всё равно дрожал от холода. Гарри проснулся от этого дрожания, включил ночник, и сон как рукой сняло: стало ясно, что заболел Малфой надолго и всерьез.</p><p>В три часа ночи было совершенно бесполезно куда-либо аппарировать. А Драко твёрдо, как мог, - с распухшим носом и жалко дрожащий всем телом, - заявил, что таблетку жаропонижающего он вполне способен выпить. И пока Гарри ходил на кухню за аптечкой, за стаканом воды, ставил чайник, Малфой умудрился встать и найти теплые носки, прихватил старый шерстяной поттеровский свитер и спортивные штаны. Когда Гарри вернулся с лекарством и водой, Драко, пошатываясь, трясущимися от озноба руками старался надеть на себя все эти вещи.</p><p>- Что ты делаешь? Зачем вскочил? – Поттер укутал полураздетого Драко в одеяло, сунул ему в руки таблетку и стакан, а сам принялся натягивать второй носок на холодную и влажную малфоевскую ступню. - Подождал бы меня, чего мучиться – посмотри на себя, ты же полудохлый от лихорадки!</p><p>Драко поджал губы, но промолчал. Так же молча он выпил лекарство, надел свитер и штаны и лег обратно, накрываясь одеялом с головой и отказываясь от горячего чая. Гарри достал второе одеяло, лег рядом, чуть приобнял шумно сопящего Малфоя и постепенно уснул.</p><p>Наверное, через пару часов – за окном только-только занялся серый пасмурный рассвет – Гарри проснулся от мышиной возни, пыхтения, сморкания и тяжелых вздохов. В сумраке было хорошо видно, что Драко сел на кровати и постепенно раздевается.</p><p>- Как себя чувствуешь? – голос у Гарри со сна был ещё хриплым.</p><p>- Нормально, -  буркнул Драко и шмыгнул носом. - Жарко стало, я весь вспотел… Лучше переберусь в гостиную болеть.</p><p>- Зачем? – удивился Гарри, подтягиваясь повыше и подслеповато  щурясь в поисках очков на тумбочке.</p><p>- Я не сплю, ворочаюсь, у меня насморк, простынь теперь надо менять, потому что я весь мокрый, как водяной черт, - Малфой предпринял попытку встать. - Ты не выспишься из-за меня.</p><p>- Так, сидеть! – рявкнул Гарри и для верности схватил Драко за плечи, утягивая обратно на кровать. - Я не понял, что с тобой творится? Почему так упорно не даешь тебе помочь? Обиделся или что-то скрываешь от меня?</p><p>- Что? – раздраженно прогнусавил Малфой.</p><p>- Вот это я и хочу выяснить, что ты скрываешь. Тебе хуже? Где-то болит? Это не простуда?</p><p>Гарри укутал уже снова голые ноги Драко в одеяло и сел так, чтобы и в лицо ему смотреть и не дать сбежать ни в какую гостиную.</p><p>- Не простуда? А что, по-твоему?</p><p>- Не знаю. Пневмония? – Гарри пожал плечами, беспокоясь всё больше. - Ты сам на себя не похож!</p><p>- И хорошо, что не похож, - как-то по-детски обиженно заявил Драко, старательно не глядя на Поттера.</p><p>- В каком смысле? Так, Малфой, заканчивай пудрить мне мозги, я действительно не понимаю и начинаю нервничать!</p><p>- Разве ты не рад, что я сам могу справиться со всем, не дёргая тебя, не капризничая?</p><p>И, зацепившись за это слово, Гарри вдруг всё понял.</p><p>- Ты Рона слышал, да? </p><p>Уизли пришёл к ним в гости пару недель назад, и пока Драко был занят чем-то, Рон с Гарри сидели на кухне, и друг как обычно подкалывал Поттера насчет «принцессности» Малфоя: мол, не довёл его слизеринское величество своими капризами? Гарри толком и повода для этой уже древней шутки не помнил, но Драко, видимо, услышал впервые и воспринял всё всерьез. И обиделся, безусловно.</p><p>- Ты болеешь и нуждаешься в заботе - это не капризы, - Гарри помог Драко встать, усадил его в кресло, достал свою палочку и магией быстро сменил бельё на свежее, потому как возиться руками под утро было долго и нудно. - У Рона это даже не шутка, а обязательная традиция. Господи, да никто не сомневается в твоей мужественности! Что ты так смотришь? Мне, может, даже нравится за тобой ухаживать: ты капризничаешь, такой милый, беззащитный и весь мой, -  Гарри повел Драко обратно к кровати, усадил и аккуратно чмокнул в лоб. - Вечно фырчишь, что телячьи нежности и бла-бла-бла, а тут мне выпадает такой шанс носиться с тобой, как с яйцом василиска. </p><p>Малфой для порядка недоверчиво хмыкнул, но покорно дал себя переодеть в сухую майку, уложить и укутать в одеяло.</p><p>- Мы, конечно, оба мужики, но это не значит, что я не хочу изредка с тобой… посюсюкаться, -  Гарри тоже забрался под одеяло и прижался к Драко, снова целуя его, теперь уже в нос.</p><p>- Посюсюкаться? – переспросил Малфой.</p><p>- Угу, -  Поттер зевнул. - Вкусности, обнимашки, всё такое. Ты, когда болеешь, талантливо строишь щенячьи глазки - у меня от умиления аж сердце поёт. Всего в меру, но иногда, -  зевок перебил его на полуслове, -  иногда полезно.</p><p>Утром Драко послушно капризничал в своё удовольствие, требуя от Гарри чего-нибудь солёного и ещё яблочный штрудель к чаю. Гарри кивал, обещал всё купить, обнимал свою одеялковую гусеничку, прижимаясь ко лбу губами, пробуя температуру, но на самом деле просто целуя. Он прекрасно знал, что нет у Малфоя никакой аллергии на Бодроперцовое, но тот скорее отрубит себе сопливый нос, чем решится нелепо выглядеть три часа подряд с дымом из ушей. Впрочем, Гарри не сомневался, что однажды уговорит его и на это. А потом будет утешать, целовать и убеждать, что Драко у него самый замечательный, самый красивый, что с дымом, что без, и ещё у Драко такие чудесные глаза, и губы, и нос, и уши, и всё-всё-всё. Можно будет целовать перечисленное и не выглядеть полным идиотом самому. Потому что, хоть они оба и мужики, но Гарри так любил своего Хорька, что иногда пар нужно было выпускать. Во всех смыслах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Отъезд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так всегда бывает: сначала воодушевление от принятого решения, потом суета, которая набирает обороты, а потом становится немного грустно. Или не немного. По-разному.</p><p>Когда они решили на год или около того уйти от привычного им обоим магического мира, было примерно то же самое: Драко то воодушевлялся, то вдруг пугался неизвестности и становился раздражен этим, Гарри никак не мог поверить в скорые перемены и метался между самыми противоречивыми вариантами развития событий. Но так или иначе, а всё прошло неплохо.</p><p>Даже лучше, чем неплохо.</p><p>Небольшая квартирка в самом обычном районе не была ни удобной, ни красивой, ни престижной, ни Мерлин знает какой ещё. Гарри даже пару раз видел на кухне тараканов но благоразумно промолчал, чтобы не нервировать Драко. </p><p>С кухней вообще было связано много воспоминаний: смешной Малфой, красный от жара плиты, от усердия и от раздражения – в тот день Драко упорно настаивал на помощи Гарри с пирогом. И они все изгваздались в муке, в кусочках тушеной капусты, развели грязь, которую убирали потом ещё час, наверное. Хотя можно было бы и быстрее, но целовать бурчащего Малфоя, слизывать-скусывать с его рук прилипшее тесто, снова целовать и шутливо подначивать… Странно, что уложились в час.</p><p>Или гостиная. Старый диван выглядел осиротевшим и печальным, но были же времена, когда он гневно скрипел пружинами, жалуясь, что слишком стар для человеческих любовных игр. А ещё на нём было совершенно сказочно сидеть и смотреть телевизор вместе с Драко. Правда, лучше смотреть на самого Драко: тот очень эмоционально переживал – ругался, умилялся и даже мог быть до слёз растроганным, тщательно скрывая тихие хлюпанья носом. Что ни говори, а Малфой полюбил смотреть фильмы, полулежа на Гарри, разворачивая одну конфету за другой или даже совершенно невоспитанно поглощая пиццу, роняя крошки и облизывая пальцы. В общем, в гостиной было здорово: с Драко или с гостями, когда пили пиво, бесились и смеялись. Бедный старый ковёр стал ещё старше и затасканнее от парочки новых пятен и одной тщательно замаскированной прожжённой дырки. Малфой утверждал, что совсем не заметно.</p><p>А в ванной комнате над раковиной висело небольшое зеркало, в которое Гарри почти каждое утро видел заспанного, взлохмаченного Драко. Поттер поднимался сразу, не оставаясь поваляться, и когда он чистил зубы, Малфой как раз вставал, шлепал босыми ногами по кафелю, обнимал, почти не открывая глаз, вместо пожелания доброго утра коротко чмокал куда придется – между лопаток, в ухо, в плечо – и тут же скидывал пижаму, забираясь в душ.</p><p>Кровать из спальни уже разобрали, упаковали матрас в пленку и увезли. Только и осталось, что четыре вдавленных в ковер квадратных следа от ножек. Было немного непривычно стоять там и смотреть на комнату с другого ракурса. Раньше ведь только лежали. Ладно, не только! Ночами на потолке мелькали огни, тени. Было тихо-тихо, прохладно, только шумели трубы отопления да ворчливо вздыхал Драко, то и дело пристраивающий свои длиннющие ноги погреться.</p><p>Год промелькнул стремительно, будто он тоже был таким маленьким, как эта квартирка. Гарри успел неторопливо обойти её дважды, пока Малфой аппарировал на Гриммо, чтобы проследить за вещами.</p><p>Поттер ещё раз проверил, не забыли ли что. Он ходил, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, смотрел, больше прощаясь, чем проверяя что-либо.</p><p>Как всегда: сначала они воодушевились вернуться – соскучились, да и пора было. В квартиру сверху въехали новые жильцы, затеяли ремонт, в доме сменился управляющий, и пошли разговоры уже о ремонте капитальном. Потихоньку всё становилось не так и не то, менялось и прибавлялось шума. Так что идея о возвращении в магический мир всплыла сама собой. Гарри хотелось заняться каким-нибудь делом, Драко тоже планировал дальнейшую учебу, работу - пришла пора, как говорится. Понемногу собирали вещи, упаковывали коробки, что-то продали, что-то отдали – суетились. И вот настал момент для печали: не было повода – они всё ещё оставались друг у друга, да и какая разница, где быть счастливым. Но Гарри привязался к дому, к тесной квартирке, где даже холла толком не было - не развернуться. Но это было место их медового года. И Поттер оказался достаточно сентиментален, чтобы расставаться с ним не так легко.</p><p>- Гарри!</p><p>- Я в спальне.</p><p>- Всё перенесли, ничего не потеряли, не разбили, — Драко вошел в комнату и выдохнул. – Я нагнал эльфов из мэнора, а то Кричер будет разбирать вещи ещё год. А ты что тут?</p><p>- Так… прощаюсь, — Гарри пожал плечами и протянул Малфою руку.</p><p>Тот её принял и позволил Поттеру притянуть себя ближе, обнимая.</p><p>- У нас был хороший дом.</p><p>- Хороший, - согласился Драко после недолгого молчания, чуть крепче прижимая к себе Гарри. – Но у нас и сейчас есть дом. Просто не этот. И хотя я тоже буду скучать, - Малфой снова вздохнул, - но всё-таки… У нас стало не хватать места для книг, горячая труба в душе как-то опасно дрожит и воет, а ещё – не хотел говорить, чтобы ты не расстраивался, — но я однажды видел на кухне таракана. </p><p>Гарри тихо рассмеялся, а Драко немного отодвинулся так, чтобы видеть его лицо:</p><p>- Это как твои детские вещи: весьма умилительно, но за каким чертом тебе могут понадобится старые ползунки? Поэтично грустить о прожитых годах?</p><p>Гарри с улыбкой молча помотал головой: Малфой смотрел и говорил весьма уверенно, но Поттер видел, что он старается подбодрить, хотя и сам чуточку грустит.</p><p>- Ты прав, я слегка расклеился, — Гарри поцеловал Драко. – Возможно, я просто привязался к Руперту больше, чем предполагал.</p><p>- К Руперту?!</p><p>- Тот таракан, которого ты видел на кухне – Руперт. Его друг Клайв нравился мне меньше – нагловат.  </p><p>- Был ещё и Клайв?</p><p>- Почему был? Боже, Драко, ты же не думаешь, что с Клайвом могло что-то случиться? Тогда мы обязаны задержаться на денёк, чтобы поддержать Руперта!</p><p>- Поттер, — Драко взмахом руки остановил начавшуюся клоунаду, - заканчивай. Я и минуты не останусь в доме, который оккупировали какие-то Руперт и Клайв! Здесь есть место только для одной гей-пары. Так что они тут пусть живут, а мы выбираемся в район попрестижнее.</p><p>- Драко, ты бываешь таким снобом, - Гарри рассмеялся, снова потянулся поцеловать Малфоя, и они оба исчезли в аппарации.</p><p>В сущности, ничего не изменилось. А квартира оставалась в надежных…  лапках. Вылезший на середину кухни наглый Клайв был полностью с этим согласен.</p><div>
  <p>
    <b>- fin -</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>